The secret of love
by Ellys
Summary: Severus lässt das Fest der Liebe auf sich wirken


**_Es gibt eine Vernunft des Herzens, die der Verstand nicht kennt. Man erfährt es bei tausend Dingen._**

Remus Lupin legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah zum Himmel hinauf. Stahlgraue Wolken zogen träge dahin und ein schneidend kalter Wind trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen.

Ein ungewöhnlich harter Winter war über England hereingebrochen und hatte die Welt rings um das Schloss in eine glitzernde Eiswelt verwandelt.

Ein Windstoss fuhr durch seinen geflickten Umhang und ließ ihn frösteln. Langsam wand er sich ab und schritt zurück in die große Halle. Die Vorbereitungen für den Weihnachtsball waren bereits in vollem Gange. Der Boden schien über und über mit kleinen Eiskristallen bedeckt, von der Decke schneiten dicke, weiche Flocken die im imaginären Wind umherwirbelten. Auf den Wänden lag ein Glitzerzauber der das Kerzenlicht hundertfach in den Saal zurückwarf, dunkelgrüne, kräftig duftende Tannen, geschmückt mit glänzenden Kugeln in den Hausfarben und bedeckt mit kleinen immerbrennenden Kerzen und dazu das leise Summen der Elfen..

Auf Remus´ Gesicht erschien ein kleines Lächeln, genau so hatte er sich den Saal vorgestellt.

Die Tage flogen nur so dahin und der Tag des Balles war gekommen. Fast als hätte der Himmel es gewusst schneite es seit 3 Tagen ununterbrochen. Hogwarts hatte sich in ein weißgezuckertes Märchenschloss verwandelt. Häubchen aus Pulverschnee lagen auf den Fensterbänken und Erker. Es schien als würde die Welt den Atem anhalten, gespannt auf ein Ereignis das sich unausweichlich näherte.

So spät wie möglich ohne unpünktlich zu sein betrat Severus die große Halle und setzte sich an seinen Stammplatz. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Dekoration wandern und ein sehr leises Lächeln legte sich über seine Gedanken. Alles trug so unübersehbar Remus Handschrift. Obwohl jede der Hausfarben einen gleich großen Anteil hatte schien alles mit einem goldenen Leuchten behaftet zu sein. Ja, Gold war immer schon seine Farbe gewesen. So rein und klar wie nichts anderes dass er kannte, von einem inneren Strahlen, heißer als die Sonne, so intensiv, leidenschaftlich und dennoch voller Wärme und Güte.

Diese Aura umgab ihn seit sie sich kannten. Selbst wenn seine Augen von Schmerz und Trauer überschattet waren verloren sie nie ihr warmes Leuchten.

Severus löste seinen Blick von der Halle und blickte in die Richtung in der Remus saß. Er wirkte in sich gekehrt, mit einem traurigen Lächeln auf den Lippen als er sich umwandte und Severus direkt in die Augen sah. Der Blick dauerte nur einige Sekunden, bis Remus auf seinen Kelch sah und einen Schluck Wein trank. Sekunden, die sich für Severus wie Jahre hinzogen. Sein Herz tat einen schmerzhaften kleinen Schlag. Die Wahrheit zu kennen machte es nicht immer besser.

Remus´ Appetit war verflogen. Sein Hals schien wie zugeschnürt, er konnte nicht länger an diesem Tisch sitzen und in die glücklichen und aufgeregten Gesichter vor sich sehen. Sein Blick wanderte die Tafel entlang zu einer in schwarz gehüllten Person. Severus..

Der tiefe Schmerz in seinem Herzen brach mit aller Macht wieder hervor. Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe und Güte. Liebe, nach der Remus sich so sehnte das es wehtat. Güte, die in dem Herzen lebte nach dem er sich so verzehrte. Niemand würde ihm glauben dass es so war, doch er wusste es. Tief unter der Kälte die Severus einer Maske gleich nach außen trug lebte ein verletztes und liebendes Herz.

Remus war froh als die Musik begann. So würde es niemandem auffallen wenn er den Saal verließ. Die letzten Minuten waren die Hölle gewesen, je mehr er versuchte seine Augen vor dem zu verschließen was für ihn offensichtlich war, desto tiefer fraß sich die Erkenntnis in sein Bewusstsein, dass er nichts tun konnte. Severus würde keine Hilfe annehmen, zuletzt von ihm..

Unauffällig erhob er sich und schlenderte beinahe zufällig auf den großen Balkon. Remus schloss die schweren Türen hinter sich und stand plötzlich einer anderen Welt. Obwohl die Dämmerung bereits der Nacht Platz gemacht hatte, reflektierte der strahlend weiße Schnee das letzte Licht. Der Himmel schien unter einem rosafarbenen Feuer zu glühen, weiche Schneeflocken legten sich sanft auf sein Gesicht und schmolzen zu kleinen Tränen. Remus löste sich von seinem Platz an der Tür und ging auf das steinerne Geländer zu. Die Musik und Stimmen hinter ihm verstummten und machten einer allumfassenden Stille platz. Ein Gefühl von Ehrfurcht ergriff Besitz von ihm, als sich die Landschaft unter ihm in ihrer vollen Schönheit zeigte. Der leise Windhauch ließ die Flocken sacht umherwirbeln, und Remus verlor sich in der Weite der Weiße unter ihm.

Severus war keine Bewegung entgangen. Von allen unbemerkt war Remus auf den Balkon geflüchtet, wieder einmal allein. Er konnte ihm nachgehen, wenn er wollte. Wenn er den Mut dazu finden würde. Es war seine Entscheidung, egal was er jetzt tat, es hatte Gültigkeit. Für jetzt und alle Zeit danach.

Severus nippte ein letztes Mal an seinem Wein.

_Sei ehrlich zu dir selbst. _

Entschlossen stand er auf und begab sich ebenfalls unbemerkt zum Balkon.

Remus schien die Türen nicht zu hören, er stand still und unbewegt am Geländer und sah in die Ferne.

Severus schritt durch den Knöchel hohen Schnee neben ihn und blickte ebenfalls auf die verzauberten Ländereien.

„Kein Schwert ist so scharf wie die Klinge der Sehnsucht"

Severus dunkle Stimme hallte in Remus Kopf nach, seine geflüsterten Worte wurden vom Wind hinaus in die Kälte getragen. Plötzlich fror Remus unter dem Schnee der sich auf sein Haar gelegt hatte. Bevor er sich abwenden konnte um wieder hinein zu gehen legte sich ein warmer, schwerer Umhang um seine Schultern.

Der Arm, der diesen Umhang trug zog ihn sacht ein Stückchen näher und hielt ihn sanft aber bestimmt an sich gedrückt. Remus´ Augen wanderten wie in Trance den Körper neben sich hinauf und blickten in schwarz funkelnde Diamanten.

Severus lächelte zaghaft, er hatte es gewagt. Nun lag es an Remus.

Er konnte es nicht glauben, Severus stand hier, für ihn. Langsam ließ er seine Hände um die schmale Taille gleiten und vergrub sein Gesicht in den dunklen Roben. Er duftete nach Kräutern, Holz und Zaubertrankzutaten. Ein herber Geruch, dunkel und geheimnisvoll..

Langsam hob er sein Gesicht wieder und legte seine Gefühle in die goldenen Augen. Worte waren überflüssig, Severus wusste wie er dachte. Und das er sich niemals getraut hätte den ersten Schritt zu machen..

In Remus Gesicht spiegelte sich all das wieder das er zu finden gehofft hatte. Langsam beugte Severus sich hinunter und legte seine Lippen auf Remus Mund. Ein Kuss , so sanft und intensiv wie nichts auf der Welt sein konnte. Der Schmerz in Remus Herzen schmolz in einem Augenblick, nichts war mehr von Bedeutung, nur seine Liebe zu Severus.

Der Umhang umschlug die beiden Gestalten wie mit schwarzen Flügeln, die Zeit stand einen wundervollen Moment lang still.

Severus löste den Kuss sacht und blickte in die goldenen Augen die er so liebte. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung nahm er Remus auf die Arme und trug ihn durch die dunklen Gänge hinab zu seinen Gemächern.

Er war so glücklich wie noch nie in seinem Leben, eine Mischung aus Aufregung, Ahnung und die kompromisslose Annahme von beidem hatte in ergriffen. Severus hatte ihn erwählt, ihn allein.

Mit einem Nicken öffnete Severus die Türe zu seinen Privatgemächern. Er trug Remus in das Wohnzimmer und legte ihn sacht vor dem prasselnden Kamin ab.

Remus wurde schwindlig. Er spürte den weichen dichten Teppich unter seinem Rücken und Severus schlanke Hände auf seiner Hüfte ruhen. Langsam aber bestimmt zog er sich ein Stück in die Höhe und hauchte einen Kuss auf die Lippen seines Geliebten. Das folgende Lächeln raubte ihm den Verstand. Er lächelte für ihn.

Severus ließ ihn zurück auf den Teppich gleiten und beugte sich tief über ihn. Seine Haare bedeckten Remus Gesicht, der herbe Kräuterduft vernebelte seine Sinne. Severus war so sanft und zärtlich wie er konnte. Um nichts in der Welt wollt er Remus verletzten. Und doch spürte er wie auch sein Verstand in einem Nebel aus Liebe und Leidenschaft verging.

Langsam fing er an Remus zu entkleiden. Stück für Stück schälte er ihn aus seiner Kleidung, jederzeit bereit aufzuhören falls ein entsprechendes Signal kam. Es kam nicht. Remus gab sich völlig hin und genoss die sanften Berührungen, Küsse und Liebkosungen. Er lag fast nackt auf dem weichen Teppich und besah sich Severus, der noch immer in seine hochgeschlossenen Roben gehüllt war.

Mit geschickten Fingern öffnete er die vielen Knöpfe und streifte den störenden Stoff von seinem Gegenüber. Mondblasse Haut strahlte ihm entgegen. Remus wusste das kein anderer Mensch Severus jemals so gesehen hatte. Ein tiefes Gefühl von Dankbarkeit durchfuhr ihn. Auch er hatte sich nie freiwillig so gezeigt, sein Köper war von Narben übersät. Narben die er sich größtenteils selbst beigebracht hatte, als es noch keinen Banntrank gab. Ein leichtes Unbehagen begleitete diesen Gedanken, doch Severus hatte seine ganz eigene Art ihm Zweifel zu nehmen. Sanft wie eine Feder strich er mit leicht geöffneten Lippen über jeden Makel den er fand. Remus erschauerte unter den Berührungen, über sein Gesicht hatte sich eine intensive Röte gelegt.

Severus ließ seine Hände an ihm herabgleiten, über seinen Bauch hinunter zur Hüfte. Dort angekommen verweilte er einen Moment fragend. Goldene Augen taxierten ihn, überschattet von einem dunklen Hauch der Erregung. Ein stummes Einverständnis lag in diesem Blick, ein Vertrauen in den anderen das keine Zweifel zuließ.

Severus´ Hand glitt tiefer.

Vor dem goldenen Schein des Kaminfeuers wurden zwei Körper zu einem, versunken in ihrer Leidenschaft und Liebe zueinander.

Der Boden bebte nicht und niemand hörte Schreie aus dem Kerker heraufhallen.

Es war eine Vereinigung, die Berührung zweier Seelen in einer Intensität die keiner von beiden je geahnt hätte. Ein Wissen um die Gefühle und Gedanken des anderen, Nähe die keine Geheimnisse zuließ, eine völlige Offenbarung ohne jede Unwahrheit.

Liebe.


End file.
